


Loveless Nights Pass

by cathenian



Series: The Caricature of Criminal Behaviour [6]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-08
Updated: 2012-07-08
Packaged: 2017-11-09 10:47:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/454601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathenian/pseuds/cathenian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything seems to change in a moment, leaving everyone in a state of flux. It leaves neither Bane or Blake knowing how the future will turn out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Loveless Nights Pass

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for darlinglileve who asked for jealousy and a grand finale. It's not grand, but it is the ending to this series of stories.

Blake can’t remember the specifics of how he came to be at a bar at two in the morning, but he suspects that it had something to do with the pile of paperwork on his desk at the precinct. Well that and the offer for food after hours of staring blankly at reports. It had all started to blur together in the last few hours, until it seemed like everything had happened in a matter of minutes.

“-you know, right? It was crazy running into that building when we were getting shot at.” Blake was pulled back from his thoughts when a beer was set down in front of him. He blinked at it, before looking up at the man sitting across from him; Paul or Robert or Julian or something that wasn’t important enough for him to bother remembering.

“Yeah,” Blake nodded and gave a small smile. The other man grinned, gesturing with his beer. He was another cop from the precinct who Blake had only seen in passing until tonight. He had stopped by Blake’s desk, just as he had been cleaning up all of the papers and asked if he wanted to grab a drink before they called it a night. He had said yes, even though all he had really wanted was to go home to sleep.

That might have been the reason though. He’d been surviving off only work and sleep for the last handful of days. Working through the nights until the words on his paperwork started to blur and he had no other choice but to go home. He would grab whatever was in the fridge to eat, before collapsing onto his bed for the night. Tonight he had been offered something else, an offer that he had accepted without actual thought.

“So, I’ve been thinking, Blake.” Paul, as Blake was going to refer to him in his head, stated. Blake leaned back in his chair, reaching for his tie and loosening it. He pushed up the sleeves of his shirt, starting to feel stifled in the bars atmosphere. He relaxed back in his seat, waiting for Paul to continue. Instead the other mans eyes followed every movement Blake made, stopping at his forearms.

Blake glanced down, before looking back up. He reached for his beer, trying to distract Paul from the bruises on the knobs of his wrists and upwards, before they disappeared under his shirt sleeves. They were faded, light browns against his pale skin, but still dark enough to stand out in the bars lighting. He took a swig of his beer, holding it to his lips, before he spoke. “What have you been thinking about?”

Paul jerked his attention upwards again and Blake was glad that he had successfully pulled the other mans gaze from the marks on his skin. He opened his mouth to speak, closed it as if he had thought better of speaking what he had been thinking. He scrubbed a hand down his face, before a grin slid back onto his face. “Yeah, thinking. How ‘bout when we finish our drinks, we head back to mine?”

Blake froze, beer tipped slightly in his hands and hovering in front of his lips. He tipped it back, taking a long drink, before he focused back on his companion.

“I don’t think that I can do that. I shouldn’t even be here right now,” Blake responded as he set his beer on the table. He pushed himself up, wobbling a little. He didn’t know why shouldn’t be here, they were just the first words that his drink addled brain could think of. It wasn’t like he had anything waiting for him, anyone more specifically. Even knowing that, he couldn’t fight the intense urge to leave.

“Did I say something wrong?” Paul asked, forcing a laugh out of Blake.

“No no, it’s not you. It’s complicated and I’m really too drunk to be dealing with this right now. I have to go,” Blake shook his head as he dropped a handful of bills on the table and picked up his jacket. He ignored Paul’s protest, staggering toward the door out of the bar instead. He was exhausted, drunk and felt sickened that he had followed Paul here tonight.

He shrugged on his jacket as he stood in the doorway, a small noise of annoyance escaping him. The cold night air was crisp, the snow a hindrance under foot and the wind burned against his cheeks. He slid his hands into his pockets, protecting them as he walked down the sidewalk.

He soon found himself in front of his apartment door, surprised that he had managed to make it in one piece. He fumbled with the keys in his pocket, pulling them out and then struggling to fit the right key into the lock. After a moment of being unable to manage the lock, he leaned forward, resting his forehead against the door with a low sigh.

Blake tried again, his fingers uncooperative for the next few tries, before he finally managed to get the key in the lock. He twisted it sharply until the tumblers clicked, quickly pulling it out and shoving it into his pocket. “Finally,” he muttered as he pushed open the door.

His apartment was quiet as he stepped inside, closing the door softly behind him. His gaze went to the open windows, the curtains dancing in the breeze. He didn’t recall leaving them open before he had left for work this morning.

Letting his jacket fall to the floor, he walked across the living room, kicking his shoes off in the process. He crossed to the windows; finger’s finding the top of them, before sliding them down until the lock engaged. Closing the windows trapped the silence in the room, until all he could hear was the sound of his own breathing.

The creak of floor boards has him spinning around, facing someone he had now come to expect to find in his apartment on occasions. Bane was a questionable force, someone who came and went as he pleased, taking what he wanted.

“Bane,” Blake greeted, his hands curling into fists at his side. The other man didn’t say a word, just took the final steps forward. He raised his hand, his fingers tracing his chin with a deceitfully gentle touch. The touch was a mockery of what Blake expected to come.

Bane dropped his hand to Blake’s shoulder and pushed him backwards with the barest of touches. Blake shuffled backwards, until his back hit the window. He pressed his hands flat against the surface, the glass cold against his fingers. Bane leaned forward, his breath warm against the side of Blake’s face. There was no carefully constructed metal between them, no mask to hide the slow, dark smile spreading across Bane’s face.

“John, I’m sure that you will be able to understand my next statement.” Bane spoke quietly, but Blake didn’t have to strain to hear him. He leaned in further, his lips warm against Blake’s throat. “I really do not appreciate sharing my things with others.”

His teeth scrapped against the skin of his neck, before he pulled back. His smile was verging on something violent, sending a shiver down Blake’s spine. He tipped Blake’s chin back, so that he could meet his gaze, cold grey eyes sharp. “Do you understand what I mean John?”

“Yes,” Blake nodded. It was the only answer that Bane needed, before he turned around and walked to the front door. He left without another word, closing the door softly behind him.

:: :: ::

Blake woke with his head pounding, his limbs heavy and everything hurting. He scrubbed a hand down his face with a low moan, curling up under his blankets. He peaked out from under them to stare at the numbers on the clock, which told him that it was half past two in the afternoon. He curled his hand under his cheek and let his eyes fall shut again.

He wondered why his alarm hadn’t gone off earlier. He hadn’t been in any state last night to turn it off, not when he had only been able to collapse right into sleep. He groaned and pushed himself up, knowing that he would have to face the day sooner than later. He kept his eyes closed against the daylight filtering in through the bedroom window.

It was easy for him to find his way out of his bedroom and out into the living room, where it wasn’t as bright. His toes curled against the cold hardwood and goose bumps broke out over his exposed skin. His fingers straightened his boxers as he padded across the room. He was reaching for the small plastic bottle on the coffee table, plucking it up and spinning the lid open with an efficient flick of his wrist.

He dumped two of the white pills out, knowing that this would at least help him with dealing with his hangover. He needed food though, something to help wash everything out of his system. He set the bottle down on the table again, a chill running down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. He didn’t bother turning around, knowing that Bane was once again in his apartment. It was difficult not to notice when his eyes were watching him, cold and lethal, even if you didn’t know that he was there at first.

“I thought that you left last night,” Blake muttered before he dry swallowed the pills in his hand. The throbbing in his head wasn’t intense, but it was distracting enough for him to have to focus carefully on his words. He knew that spinning around to face Bane would only lead to a bad case of vertigo, so he remained where he was.

“I did,” Bane spoke softly and Blake listened carefully as his footsteps came closer. For someone as big as Bane, he was quiet on his feet, a ghost when he wanted to be. He was someone who could slip into the shadows and vanish in a second.

Bane came up behind Blake; his hand resting on the slimmer mans shoulder, fingers gliding over exposed skin. The touch was a barely there whisper, but it had Blake freezing on the spot, allowing it. It made him feel like he was standing on the precipice, dancing on the very edge that could lead to the end.

He didn’t feel particularly safe, even if Bane’s touch was gentle. It turned steely after a minute, after enough time had passed for Blake to flee from under the touch. It banded over his shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. Bane’s weight was solid against his back as he pushed him down further, until Blake was resting on his hands. Bane crouched behind him, his legs bracketing in Blake’s hips.

“Where is your fight? Where is your defiance now?” Bane asked, but Blake didn’t respond. Instead, he let himself be pulled under by the knowledge that he had no fight in him. There was no fire burning inside of him telling him to push back against Bane, to make the other man work for it, to make it burn with anger.

Blake sunk into the floor, until he was resting on his elbows. He stared at the floor, feeling Bane’s hand trail itself over his shoulder, while the other one braced itself on the floor. He pressed himself against Blake’s back, his breath gusting over the back of Blake’s neck. “Why are you stopping now John?”

“I don’t want to fight any more; I’m just so fucking tired.” Blake whispered to the floor. He shuddered as the words left his mouth, realizing how true they were. He had lost himself in work, pushing thoughts of what they were doing away until he didn’t have to think anymore. He was confused by what they were doing and no matter how many angles he looked at it, he just couldn’t figure it out. It wasn’t a rational relationship, but even knowing that, he just couldn’t stop himself from trying to find some purpose in what they were doing.

Bane stiffened against his back, pulling back and Blake had expected that. What he hadn’t expected was the arm that curled around his waist and pulled him up from the floor. He inhaled sharply, wondering why Bane wasn’t leaving, why he was holding him so tightly against him. Bane didn’t say a word as he started down the hall, not letting Blake’s feet even touch the ground.

He stepped into Blake’s room, depositing the slimmer man on the bed. Blake scrambled around to look at Bane, eyes searching the man’s face. His expression gave nothing away on what he was feeling and Blake felt a shiver of fear run through him. He was used to the anger, he was used to the mocking, but he was not used to this calmly composed being before him.

“Turn around,” Bane ordered after a minute. Blake sat frozen, hesitating, before he allowed himself to turn around. He rested on his hands and knees, shifting until he was comfortable. He was thankful to be off of the hardwood floor, but worried as to what Bane had planned.

The moment felt brittle, as if the tiniest of miscommunication would shatter it and everything would fall apart. Blake didn’t know what would break, but the twisting in his gut made him suspect that it would be himself. He inhaled deeply, his legs sliding open a little more as Bane’s hands found his hips and pulled down his boxers.

He pulled them halfway down his thighs, before the bed dipped and Bane was kneeling behind him. He heard the quiet sound click of the lube being opened, but he didn’t look back, just dug his fingers into the sheets of the bed. His breath rasped out of him when slicked up fingers traced his hole, gliding over flesh, before pressing down.

Normally he would be telling Bane to go faster, to work him open so that he could feel the burn, but he kept the commands inside. Instead, he let Bane trace his fingers over skin slowly, before he pressed one finger in, centimetre by centimetre sinking in. Blake’s hips twitched, but he stopped himself from pushing back.

“Come on, come on,” Blake whispered, earning a soft ‘ah’ from Bane. His finger pushed in deeper, before sliding out. The slight sting that followed the movement wasn’t nearly close to what he had become accustomed to feeling when Bane fingered him open, a barely noticeable sting in contrast to every other sensation running through his body.

Bane kept his movements smooth, slowly adding a second finger and then a third. His fingers twisted, scissoring and dragged against his prostate, drawing small, needy noises from Blake. Bane pressed himself against Blake’s thigh, rubbing his cock against his skin, leaving Blake wondering when he had shed his clothes. With each slide of his fingers, he moved closer to Blake, until he had his free hand holding the curve of his hip, his thumb tracing small circles into his pale skin. He continued with the smooth glide of his fingers, until Blake couldn’t stop himself from twisting his hips and seeking out the touch. “This is too slow Bane.”

“Maybe it is,” Bane responded with a twist of his fingers. He pulled them out, leaning over Blake until he was in a similar position as the one that they had been in the living room. He braced his hand against the bed, teeth nipping at Blake’s shoulder. The head of Bane’s cock pressed against his hole and it had Blake pushing back with a grunt. He was impatient, waiting for Bane to push in his lube slick cock and just move. Bane’s heavy breathing filled the room as he stayed frozen for a moment, ignoring Blake’s quiet commands for him to hurry up. When he finally pushed in, it was sharply and without warning, but he had been worked open enough for there to be only a slight discomfort.

“Stop trying to quiet your little noises John,” Bane murmured into his skin. It wasn’t a command, just a whisper of words giving a request. Blake arched back as Bane pulled out, before sliding forward again. His hand slipped off of Blake’s hip, fingers dancing teasingly over his cock. A moan escaped him and he felt Bane shudder against his back.

His hand trailed from Blake’s side, before dancing up to his throat, feeling his moans vibrate out of Blake, dragged out of him with every move that Bane made. He pushed back in, just a little bit quicker than the previous time. 

Blake pushed backwards into Bane, seeking a quicker pace. It caused Bane to moan into the back of Blake’s neck, their voices tangling together in a symphony of sound. It sent a shiver through Blake, because it wasn’t often that Bane made any sounds at all while they fucked. They continued with the smooth glide of hips, moving apart, before rushing back together. It was thoughtless movement, which allowed them to get lost within each other and the sounds of skin sliding against skin.

Bane pushed back in, while Blake’s hips twisted back to meet him midway. His fingers traced the line of Blake’s throat one last time, before he pulled it back and moved it down Blake’s front.

He thrust in sharply, causing Blake’s back to snap tight. It was an elegant dance, the way Bane’s hand found Blake’s cock just at that moment, fingers gliding over the head, before wrapping around him and sliding from tip to base. Blake gave a strangled gasp, body giving a shudder as he moved backwards and forwards, moving into Bane’s hand and back onto his cock. He didn’t know what touch his body sought more of, one just as good as the other.

Bane groaned as Blake tightened around him, but it didn’t slow his movements, it only made him speed up, almost frantically. He could feel the pressure of his climax building, settling over him in warning.  
Blake gave a low, drawn out moan before he came over Bane’s hand, arching back as Bane worked him through it. Bane gave one final thrust, sinking in as deep as he could, before his orgasm was on him. He groaned as he released into Blake. He shook gently as he gave small movements of his hips as he rode it out.

Blake moaned at the feeling of Bane filling him up, pushing back into it and whimpering in loss when Bane slid out. He sunk into the bed, not caring that he was falling into a wet spot. His eyes shuttered closed, his breathing ragged. He could feel Bane hovering above him, not saying a word as he composed himself.

“I told you that it wouldn’t be long and I was right.” Bane muttered, not moving from where he was braced over top of Blake. Blake blinked open his eyes, looking up at the much larger man as his mind scrambled to decipher what he meant. He didn’t need to think too long on it, before Bane continued to speak. “It’s time to put everything that I have been working into action. This winter will be long and that is the only thing that I can tell you.”

Blake frowned, his mind spinning at the words and everything that they had just done. He rolled onto his back, hands resting on the bed at his sides. He kicked his boxers that were hanging off of his ankles off as he worked through everything. He remembered snow and that day that he had been sitting on the bench. Bane had come up to him and mentioned something about winter being here then too. “You’re secret that you can’t tell me.”

“Yes, exactly that,” Bane nodded his head. He leaned forward, tongue dancing over the skin of Blake’s throat as he inhaled. Blake tilted his head and arched slightly as Bane sucked a mark into his neck. His fingers curled into the sheets, white knuckling them. Bane gave one final scrape of his teeth, before he pulled back and was sliding off of the bed. “It’s time for me to take my leave.”

Blake watched as he collected his clothes off of the floor and dressed quickly. The only thing that he did not put on was his mask, which Blake had become accustomed to him not wearing when he was in his apartment. “Watch yourself John, hard times are about to befall Gotham. Remember that you are mine, no matter what is too come.”

Blake didn’t move from his spot on the bed as he watched Bane retreat from the room and down the hall. He watched the doorway until he heard the front door open and close. He didn’t know how long he stayed there, fingers raised to trace the mark on his neck.

“Look after yourself too,” he whispered to the empty room. His body gave a shiver as the cold began to seep into his skin. He twisted in the bed, pulling the blankets over him as he turned to face the window. He watched the snow fall, his body feeling sore and used, but in a pleasant way. Things had changed, but he wasn’t sure how monumental those changes were.

In the moment, it didn’t matter, because for the first time in months, he felt at peace with everything. Yes, he was worried about Bane’s warning of things getting hard, but he was calm for once. It wasn’t at the forefront of his thoughts and he was okay with that.

  
_Fin_   



End file.
